Wreck
by Yuulle
Summary: Sasuke is back for good, Sakura is very confused. SasuSaku
1. Back

Sakura was tough. Her job consisted of either delicately splitting people in two while dutifully wiping the free flowing blood or decimate threatening figures into the ground- so, of course, it made sense that she was tough. She was also frank, honest and almost too blunt, preferring to face her solutions than to live it rotting away creating an uncomfortable sinking feeling in her heart.

So she definitely wasn't used to the sinking feeling in her heart that was prevalent right now.

"Sakura-chan." The familiar voice seeped through with the blond mop of hair sliding into her view.

Sakura scrunched her face. "The dango tastes funny," she whined like a petulant child, ignoring how immature she was being. She fidgeted with the wooden stick, trying to change the topic that would inevitably come up.

The saviour of Konoha stared at her with his infamous puppy dog eyes- the one that was littered with genuine concern. "Talk to me, Sakura." He insisted, while lightly touching her upper arm.

 _They grow up so fast._ Sakura remembered the times where Naruto was an emotional rock, a little naive and oblivious. The Naruto in front of her with the bright blue eyes blazing with knowledge wasn't the young Naruto fresh out of the academy anymore. It warmed her heart slightly, seeing that one of her boys have grown up to be this amazing figure.

The other one, well.

 _That was the problem._

The stupid raven haired male finally returned to Konoha, getting off with light probation and words of caution. Sakura felt conflicted at this: on one hand, she wanted him to get punished for all of his crime but on the other, she didn't want any misfortune to come down on her former teammate.

Sakura stood there hesitant and Naruto started to press. "Why are you avoiding Teme?"

Thousands of excuses jumped to her mind, starting with excuses containing hospital, her non-existent dying cat, a breakthrough in training, and more nonexistent excuses of a boyfriend. She knew wholeheartedly that she would sell the story to Naruto- that ninja was still a little too trusting towards friends- but there was a little thing called conscience that nagged her.

She took a deep breath in and out. _Seven in, hold four, seven out._ "It's a complicated twist and turns of emotions." She started, already feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to disappear, to ignore this confrontation and a suddenly deep and meaning conversation that was about to happen over a dango stand.

Naruto gave an encouraging squeeze on her arm. "Is it because you like Teme?" He asked quietly.

A small laugh choked out of her, and she leant down to put her forehead on the counter. It hurt to be reminded how she couldn't turn off her feelings for the Uchiha- the traitor. "Everything and -" Another wheezing laugh passed her. "...everything." She finished.

"What's wrong?" Naruto continued with a hint of almost slight panic. "How do I make it better? Sakura." He started blabbering. "I can beat Teme up if it makes you feel better. He can grovel down and apologise to you." The whiskered face stared at her with almost a childish intent to make her feel better.

Sakura let out a small giggle at the thought of mighty Sasuke kneeling down and god forbid, apologies. "It's- it's a different matter." She paused, trying to think of the best way to say what she felt. "It's a trust matter." She settled, staring into Naruto's blue eyes, knowing that he would understand where she is coming from.

The fact that Sasuke had been an almost enemy for so long, the fact that Sasuke had tried to kill them was destructive. To her, and Naruto, loyalty, teamwork and trust was everything. It was the fundamental of her relationships, platonic or romantic.

And Sasuke tore it apart.

He had put himself before the Team and now returned after he fulfilled his goals. How was she going to be guaranteed he wouldn't do that again? She was never good at reading Sasuke.

She didn't want to see the raven haired boy, to be reminded and to feel the stab of betrayal and fear.

She wanted to pretend that Team 7 was now reunited and everything was good.

A sigh from Naruto confirmed that he knew exactly where she was coming from. "But he's Teme, you know?"

"I don't even know who this Teme is. Is he a loyal team member? All I remember of him is his drive to avenge his clan." Sakura confessed with a heavy heart.

All her image of him was ambitious, dark, angst-filled, merely fueled by the intent to kill his brother. She couldn't remember his laughs, smiles, humorous jokes or any human attributes. The years of fighting against him slowly destroyed her light memories with him and replaced it with the murder lusting Sharingan that haunted her in her sleep.

"It's confusing," Naruto whined in the characteristic immature head scratch. Then his eyes sharpened. "But I think you should give him a chance." Naruto lowered his voice. "He's trying pretty hard nowadays." He said in a hushed whisper as if it was scandalous that Sasuke was trying hard at anything besides training.

"Aren't we all?" She said lightly feeling that the conversation is coming to an end. She gave a small smile, signalling that his concern is noted. "I promise that I'll see him soon."

Naruto smiled brightly at her and she felt her own smile widen. Her best friend's smile was sunny, contagious and oddly warming. "I'm sure Teme is dying to see you." He said with an over the top dramatic tone while putting the money on the counter.

"Dying so he doesn't have to see me, yes." She immediately quipped back, with a small wave to acknowledge his exit. "Now, go back with that political lesson with Tsunade or she will murder you."

With fervent nodding, Naruto bolted and ran. Sakura chuckled. The blond probably missed a portion of his lesson with Tsunade just to have this conversation with her. That was incredibly sweet and reminded her why this dork was one of the best people on earth.

A hefty sigh passed her lips and she stretched on the chair.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Village traitor. Unstable.

This was a man who believed in binary opposites without any shades of grey. Uchiha is good; an enemy of Uchiha is evil. That thought itself terrified her since that meant he was ruthless and merciless without any leniency in all regards.

This was a man who let himself manipulated by Orochimaru, fulling knowing the consequences of his actions.

This was a man without emotions, who willingly cut ties with his living friends to chase after his dead family.

 _Or was he?_

Sasuke could be described as filled with emotion. He obviously cared, loved, his family enough to build up his strength in an attempt to avenge them. He wanted to keep his brother's memory sacred and avenge Konoha. That meant emotions, perhaps?

"How deplorable." She muttered to herself. After all these years, a niggling feeling of love still thrived in her, like an utter fool. Even after he tried to kill Naruto, her, raze the entire village to the ground in a misguided conquest; a part of her still loved him.

God, isn't this awful? Where was her dignity? Self-respect? Could she never stop being the stupid the 12-year old self- weak, frail and emotional?

* * *

As she dragged herself back to the hospital, she wants to avoid Sasuke deepened further and further. The red blazing eyes prompted her nightmares and memories of him, striking down her friends. The fact that she didn't think she can actively hate him burned her heart even more.

A violent flare of chakra shocked her system as she rolled out of bed with hyper awareness.

As she came to, her instinctively raised arm as a guard slowly dropped down with weariness. More weariness settled in as she knew there were only a few people on this earth who had the chakra reserve to waste it by flaring it wildly, and have the nerve to stumble to her house at 2am in the morning.

 _Naruto._

She half didn't want to go out since her bed was a warm cocoon around her but her protective mom-ness took over and she slipped out of her bed.

Without even bothering to walk to the front door, she neatly dropped from her window and headed to the flaring chakra. She lightly grumbled while staggering out, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep.

Soon, she spotted the slumped figure who brought her out of her well-deserved sleep. The wall cast a shadow, making his blond hair look almost dark.

Except that wasn't the case.

There was no shadow but rather, direct light from the lamppost shining down and revealing the figure in all of his glory.

The dark haired figure hunched while leaning on the wall, his cloak fluttering in the wind. For few surprise moments, Sakura thought he was injured but the copper blood smell wasn't present.

"Sasuke?" She called out hesitantly. Her heart started to violently beat, making her feel sick. Thousands of question materialised but was squashed by another thousand that appeared.

The onyx eyes opened to stare sluggish at her, and she felt self-conscious in the baggy Naruto's shirt that she stole a while ago with boxer shorts. This wasn't how she wanted to meet Sasuke. She wanted Sasuke to see her as strong, immovable. Not this too domestic sense.

Sasuke Uchiha was stumbling around her doorstep.

She couldn't' handle this, she didn't want to look at him and have the nostalgia hit her in the face in the most heart twisting sense. She didn't want the gut wrenching feeling of remembering how hatred distorted his face and his arm outstretched to kill Naruto. To kill her.

The Sasuke in front of her right now looked weak, juxtaposing every single image in her head of him. Not the cool, arrogant genius nor the cold hearted killer.

Perhaps that was why she reached down and offered a hand. Because this Sasuke was a slightly new Sasuke, not the one that she was scared of or the one that she had a stupid and unquenchable crush with.

She watched as Sasuke stared almost impassively at her hand.

"Grab it." She added helpfully while leaning down more. She hoped that she looked composed and calm because that was the very opposite to what she was feeling. She just wanted to leave this drunken mess of a man and crawl back into her bed; at the same time, she wanted to interrogate him asking why he was here, why he was seemingly out of his mind, why was he staring at her hand like a foreign object, _why-why-why_.

Sasuke, in his true self, ignored her hand and propped his arm on the wall behind him to shakily bring himself upwards. It was almost terrifying to watch a normally in control person to be torn into this mess. As he almost stumbled, she automatically reached out to stable him.

Just before her hands brushed his forearms to straighten him, she couldn't help but flinch back.

One line of _He gave Obito the eight tails chakra to summon the ten tails_ echoed inside her head. _He contributed to the death of Neji._

 _Oh god._

No matter how much she tried to accept him as good, as the teammate that she wanted, his past actions and deeds reminded her of the suffering and the pain he brought.

Was it moral to offer a hand to someone who caused such pain on her friends? She saw how Hinata cried and despaired. She saw how Naruto's even forced smile slipped from his face.

"Sakura." The husky voice slowly exhaled her name. The same voice that condemned Konoha.

 _Seven in, hold four, seven out. Breathe Sakura._ She told herself. This was nothing. Every ninja had some dirty actions that tainted them. It was just Sasuke's dirty actions were widespread and prevalent. Yes, that's it.

"Sasuke." She replied evenly, putting the emotions out of her voice.

The dark hair swayed as he struggled to stay upright. She truly wanted to help but a part of her told her that it was wrong. Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

It was an undoubted universal truth that Sasuke had abandon every one of his friends at one point.

But he's back now.

"You haven't moved houses." He uttered out.

She hated how her heart sung in happiness at that. How she a giddy high knowing that Sasuke remembered where she lived after all these years.

"I know."

She felt awkward standing in the quiet street confronted by this man. She had to end this. "Are you staying in the Uchiha compound?"

"No."

"I'll walk you back to your house." Sakura offered. "Where are you staying?"

Sasuke's blank gaze told her that he wasn't comprehending her words but rather was a million miles away in his own mind.

"Sasuke." She gently called, trying to bring the attention back to her.

It was unnerving to see his usual ambition driven sharp eyes to look so hazy. They stared at her with no focus. "Sakura?" He echoed back in the same gentle manner.

With a tremendous sigh and a mental scream to _Get yourself together Sakura!_ She reached out to steady the male.

Her hands wrapped around his clothed sleeves and she could feel the warmth seeping out, the tendrils of it wrapping around her hand.

"Are you going to stay out here all day?"

A semblance of life and awareness flickered through his eyes as he stared down at her grasp, but stayed silent.

She wanted to tear her hair out or tear his hair out to make him communicate and goddamn speak. Why was he standing in silence looking confused? She wanted, demanded answers.

Another sigh, Sakura gave in. "You… You can crash at my place." She slowly tested. "Different room." She elaborated hastily.

The raven haired male looked like he could not care less as he almost leant for support against her grasp. The simple act terrified her thinking that Sasuke Uchiha was in a position where he willingly sought support. Surely, the world was ending.

He let out a noise like a "Hn". _Did that mean yes? No?_

Sakura assessed the situation. She didn't have the heart to leave him out in the cold, not in this vulnerable state. Villagers were definitely not fond of him and there was no doubt that if Sasuke didn't wake up before the village and go back home he would find himself utterly abused in the morning.

Sasuke was clearly not coherent enough to give his address so there was nothing to it, he had to stay over her house for the already long night.

She reached out and slung his shoulder over her, pointedly looking away and trying to be cavalier about this action. Nothing strange about two people helping each other, right?

The heavy scent of smoke registered her scent and she realised that Sasuke was high. Absolutely cooked. About thousands of lecture on the harmful effect of every single smoking drug on his lungs bubbled but she quelled it down, and dutifully started carrying back the tall figure to her house.

He let out a noise of surprise but seemed to admit defeat and let her do what she wanted. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was indeed very strong and could carry Sasuke using one arm if she wanted to.

"You're a mess, Sasuke." She muttered, mostly to herself and to him.

As she realised that she forgot her keys since she came out the window and was now picking her lock with malleable chakra scalpel, Sasuke slid off her shoulder. Surprised, she reached forward to stabilise him, but with an unseen feat of grace and elegance, he miraculously stayed upright and even shoved her against the door, somehow pinning her under him.

His much bigger and taller frame towered over her, casting a shadow. His arms were planted either side of her head, and his face was dangerously close to her face.

The disgusting smell of smoke wafted and a part of her noted that it was opium. A bigger part of her was slightly panicking in this situation. Her instinct was to fling him off her, which she could definitely do with ease, or roll out of the way. Sasuke's grasp had no technique, suggesting that it was one of pure impulse.

However, when she gave a small shrug of resistance and realised that Sasuke was applying actual chakra in his grip. She brushed off as one of habit.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She barked at him with the fearlessness of a component ninja, reprimanding his act. Naruto called it her Tsunade voice because it resembled her sharp tone. Such tone was easily coerced out as she wasn't scared, just slightly unnerved by the fact that his previously hazy eyes were staring at her face with intent interest.

Her fingers curled in the tension that lingered between them.

"Sakura." He breathed out.

His hair swayed hypnotizingly, almost glittering in the light. The heavy bangs covered his eyes, making it hard to read him- not that they were easy to read anyways. The mouth was set in a strangely determined line and he had a look of odd purpose on his face.

Terse silence passed as she stood incredibly still, waiting for Sasuke to make a move. She gave a leap of faith trusting Sasuke that he wouldn't Chidori her right now because of course, he had a tendency to fling Chidori at his friends.

As Sasuke stood still, slight annoyance started to churn in her. He woke her up at 2am, stumbled around with highness, and was now pinning her against a door- not that she couldn't get out of it anytime she wanted. Was this was supposed to be somehow romantic?

"Sasuke. Let go." She asked slightly uncertainty but with a definite edge in her voice. She didn't know what that boy was thinking- not many people do- but she knew that she didn't want to be in this situation.

"Sakura- " He choked out, with some incoherent blab of words afterwards.

He ignored her slight wiggling which was a subtle signal to tell him that she didn't want to be pinned against him. Instead, he lowered his head and rested against her shoulder. She felt his hair tickle her neck and his ragged breath glide along her collarbone, spreading goosebumps on its way.

It felt horrifically nice.

She felt warm heat creeping into her neck. _She was blushing._

Fuck.

She had to get out of here.

With a determined sigh, Sakura was about to punch Sasuke into unconsciousness but it turned out that she didn't need to as all the strength, pressure and chakra suddenly evaporated from the male.

Sasuke crumbled in front of her, sliding down and slumping against her. She almost stumbled as well in surprise but managed to keep herself stable.

Sakura blinked. Suddenly, before she even realised, she had an armful of unconscious Sasuke Uchiha.

If this happened to her even just a few months ago, she knew exactly what to do. Drag Sasuke's ass home. But… Sasuke was already home, at her home to be more precise.

She had no idea what to do.

Sakura tried so hard to avoid Sasuke and the idea of Sasuke come seeking her was something that wasn't fathomable. It was something completely out of character, out of the realm of possibility.

 _This just proves how much I don't know him._ She mused with a tang of bittersweet invading her emotions. It was bitter since as much as Naruto and she shouted with sense of righteousness- I'll bring him home!- they didn't even know exactly what kind of person Sasuke was anymore. In their heads, they were thinking of the old Sasuke not so cynical, not so corrupt. It was sweet perhaps even more hopeful because Sakura could tell herself that Sasuke is not the revenge driven, bloodthirsty monster that years of fighting against told her.

Sasuke could be more human.

And Sakura, while dragging the male onto her couch, stupidly hoped.


	2. Mesh

Sakura jerked awake with surprise, not even knowing what she was surprised by. She blinked the sleepy fog away and the blurry events of yesterday started to morph into a monster in her head- a monster to avoid.

 _Sasuke._

Sasuke was a subject of fantasies for the longest time- it is dating, fighting or just having a friendly moment. However, even after all those monumental scenarios she had crafted, Sakura never thought something like this could happen.

Sakura slipped out of bed, stretching as the muscles popped satisfyingly. A want for a shower was there, but it was overruled by the fact that Sasuke was in her house and taking a shower would be putting herself in a vulnerable state. Sakura definitely trusted Sasuke to not kill her or cause harm but it felt uncomfortable putting herself in a position of somewhat weakness.

Naruto and Sakura had to fight against Sasuke for around five years as Sasuke attempted and almost succeeded on many occasions to kill her and all of her friends.

But to her great regret, Sakura liked Sasuke- the Sasuke she remembered from five years ago- and because this Sasuke was the grown up version of her Sasuke, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster knowing that he was downstairs. Even if the Sasuke downstairs was a traitor.

It hurt to think that he was in her house, someone who killed her own friends. It hurt to think that she _actually liked_ him.

 _God._

She just dearly hoped that he sobered up and left already.

With growing trepidation, Sakura changed into her gear in the slowest way possible- trying to increase the time to Sasuke to wake up and get away. She would jump from her window to get to work was it not for the fact that her bag- wallet, identification, gloves- were downstairs.

Step by step, she made her way downstairs. She felt her hands move to fidget on the hem of her dress but stopped herself. Sakura wasn't a little girl anymore who looked down while fiddling. She was a confident woman.

When her left foot landed on the fourth step down, the step creaked; like water in boiling oil, Sakura flinched away in surprise.

 _Sakura. This is ridiculous. This is your house._ Sakura told herself angrily.

Perhaps too soon, she on the last steps. A little further, she would be able to see the living room where the sleeping monster was at. Her heart trembled in odd trepidation and excitement. Every palpitation unleashed carnivorous butterflies of nervousness in her stomach.

God, she was less nervous even when she had to give speeches in front of everyone. There was something about the nostalgia, the forbidden territory that vexed uncertainty.

"Get your shit together," Sakura muttered to herself. She straightened her back, broadened the shoulders and morphed her face into the easy going confident grin.

 _This is like a mission._

Faltering steps, Sakura soon arrived at the corner. If she turned around, she would see the living room. She was indeed too afraid to try to feel the room with chakra, attempting to determine the presence.

Sakura let a sigh out at her own melodramatic tendencies. She was a goddamn ninja -murder, blood, gore was her speciality. There was no reason to get this nervous over the idiotic traitor.

Installing the carefully crafted mask of chill to her face, Sakura confidentially turned around the corner with slightly shaking hands.

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

"Sasuke"

The male was haphazardly thrown across the couch with hair messily tangled like a black halo.

He looked strangely human, vulnerable and Sakura couldn't help but to feel her hands itch with murderous intent. He would be so easily to kill- right here right now. She could fake it as an overdose. However unlikely for a ninja to overdose on drugs, no one would question her.

She was a professional. Feelings, love, crushes- she could separate home to focus on the fact that the human on her couch was clearly a threat.

Naruto would be heartbroken but Hinata and Sakura could help her get through that.

She would have to carry the guilt for the rest of her life but hey, what was the death of one man that caused her so much sorrow going to influence her?

 _A threat._

She stood uncertainly looking at Sasuke.

Mouth firmly set in a frown with knitted eyebrows. He was remarkably still for someone who was resting at a precarious angle.

She was afraid of this- afraid of the anger, a hatred that would leak out seeing a traitor, enemy and harbinger of pain just lying on her couch, resting. She was afraid of herself- afraid of the thoughts and actions she would take.

The memories of his detesting sneer that fouled his face when talking to her, the definite intent to kill when fighting her all culminated into one concept in her mind. A threat.

Her hands twitched.

Slowly, her calloused hand made its way to the kunai pouch whilst fashioning a fixated stare to his sleeping face.

The cool metal of the kunai seems to chill her even more with determination. This was the right thing to do, for the better good.

"Mmm," Sasuke groaned, shifting slightly.

As if broken out of a trance, Sakura slightly flinched, her hands retracting from the previously murderous intent.

Sasuke's vulnerable position seem to mock her and her exploiting thoughts.

 _Oh god._

As if burned by his mere presence, Sakura recoiled and sprung to her desk, snatching the needed items.

 _Oh god._

She scrambled out of her house, not caring if the less graceful steps woke up the sleeping monster lying peacefully asleep.

 _Oh god._

Sakura's hands shook realising what she was thinking of doing. She didn't think she would've gone through such an act but she was dangerously close to doing so.

I need to go see a therapist.

The return made a mesh of her emotions, tangled, the disgusting mesh which Sakura couldn't understand. It shifted from love, hate, murder, betrayal, sorrow and friendship. Confusion, confusion, confusion.

The sudden appearance of the ninja threw her off her balance in the most major way- she felt frazzled and confined by webs of complication that was starting to trap her. If a cruel God truly existed, surely he would be laughing at her right now.

She shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts. Professional. She was a professional who doesn't get caught off guard by a simple boy.

 _Gah!_

"Sakura," The familiar lazy drawl rolled out behind her. "Do you have a moment?"

 _Calm down._ Sakura told herself. With a deep firm breath, she shifted an amiable smile on her face and turn around. "Yeah, something wrong?"

Shikamaru stood in his familiar slouched stance and the bored expression on his face. He looked like he hated every second of being awake. He looked Shikamaru-like.

"It's about Sasuke."

It was the ninja training that enabled her to remain a blank look on her face. Although Shikamaru- one of her closest friends- would recognise that something was wrong, it was better showing the panic that grew in her right now. "What about him?"

He reached up and scratched his head in annoyance. "The ANBU reported that you were the last person to be seen with him. They can't get into your house and check because Naruto drew the archaic privacy seal around your house."

His observant eyes seem to pierce her being and Sakura just shrugged. "I found him on my doorstep, chucked him on the couch. He was still there when I left." Then with a pause, Sakura continued. "Also, I'm pretty sure I gave you one of the keys to my privacy seal." She mused with eyebrows raised.

The Nara feigned a look of ignorance. "Oh did you? I forgot. Is he in a presentable state?" He asked evenly.

A small smile escaped her at Shikamaru's courtesy. Obviously, he withheld information knowing how Sakura hated when people invaded her house. Sakura and Shikamaru have often been sent on missions together- a solid combination of brawns and brains and gotten closer in their adulthood so it was natural to presume he was looking out for him.

But why did he ask if Sasuke was in a presentable state?

 _Oh, my._

Or perhaps Shikamaru extended his courtesy because she thought Sakura and Sasuke would be having fucking sex and didn't want to disturb them. And he was asking she left Sasuke in a way that it wouldn't raise suspicion to ANBU.

A hearty laughter broke out of her, just from pure irony. Shikamaru was obviously thinking that they were intimate while Sakura was plotted his murder. "He's probably hung over, but fine." She lowered her voice down in the comical hushed whisper. "I dragged him home and that was _it_." Sakura accented the last word to clearly stress what happened.

Shikamaru looked somewhat relieved probably by the fact that Sakura didn't do anything stupid such as getting on with a traitor. "I'll let ANBU know."

Sakura smiled, she felt better now. "Walk and talk with me. I have the research file I need to give to you anyways. It's about the dojutsu project." Sakura tugged on the ninja, urged him .

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered but nevertheless followed Sakura to the hospital.

"So, how's Temari?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Immediately, Shikamaru let out a long groan of pain. "Troublesome."

"You find her troublesome? Oh dear, I better tell Temari and see how she reacts."

The ninja shot her a glare and seemed to slouch even more. "She's… active."

Trying to not look like she was laughing at her friend's love life, she gave an overly exaggerated look of surprise. "Oh no! A foreign affairs ninja being active, how dare she?"

"She wants to go on walks in the parks and festivals. It's troublesome." Shikamaru continued his whining.

Moments like this, it felt like she was sixteen again. "I hope you entertain her with something better than whining."

Shikamaru wiggled his eyebrow and smirked. "Mmhm" he said with the innuendo clear in his voice.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in joking distaste. "Oh god, I did not want to know about your sex life except for the fact that you're lacking one." She bumped her hips against his in an affectionate manner, however.

"The person who's lacking one is obviously you."

She let out a merry laugh. "Fair fair - I'm just waiting for my rich, handsome, powerful husband to sweep me off my feet." She replied in a mock scandalous manner and a wink.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that."

The duo arrived at the hospital and Sakura lead him to her office while answering questions to a flood of nurses and doctors.

"Sakura, the diagnosis for Higame is on your desk"

"Thank you, Akino.'

"Sakura, There's a patient who electrocuted his arm and we're going into surgery, do you want to supervise?"

"I have to run errands today but update me on his status."

As the flurry of inquiries went pass, Sakura jiggled the door open- opening her cosy office.

It was organised, not clean, but orderly. On the left were filing cabinets filled to the brim with files and on the right was a desk. The large window spilt brilliant rays of sunshine; Sakura laughed as Shikamaru winced at the bright light. Personally, she loved the warmth and the illumination it provided. Shikamaru? Not so much.

The Nara naturally sat on the chair diagonally of her, as that was the chair he always sat on. Sakura opened the cabinet attempting to find the file she was looking for in the disarray of the papers.

"It's in the third cabinet near the back," Shikamaru called out lazily.

"Cheers, Shikamaru." She pulled out the relevant papers, which was behind the Medical Procedures file for some bizarre reason. Shikamaru being Shikamaru, knew where they were. Perhaps it was deduced from the dust patterns, perhaps it was deduced from her haphazard filing habits. Either way, Shikamaru was convenient.

Sakura placed the bundle of papers on his lap, "It's… uh, top classified so I sealed it. The only person who reveals the real content is you and me."

Shikamaru nodded while placing his palm down to flood the paper with chakra. Immediately, words soak into the paper, the black ink dancing across the comprehensive report.

"The report is mainly an analysis of Hyuga eyes and the different variations of the Byakugan. Basic chakra flows and the strain duration. The other part is an analysis on Kerryugan; it also grants it users the ability to cast genjutsu but also manipulate iron in their blood. There isn't enough sample size to properly determine its full capabilities since I only had a handful of the bearers to work with."

"There was a mission report about that. Didn't Naruto and Gai's team meet a kid called Ranmaru way back when he was a genin?" he asked while lackadaisy flipping through the report.

She nodded. "Yeah, he countered the Byakugan. A mission about defeating the Kurosuki family."

With a noise between a sigh and a groan, Shikamaru stood up and stretched. "I'll try to pull together some possible solutions from this."

Sakura reached in and gave him a brief hug. "Thanks, Shika!" She said while the boy sagged against her.

"I know Sasuke not turning blind is beneficial to all of us, but you're still doing half of my paperwork." He grumbled.

She beamed back at him. "For my fellow lawbreaker, of course."

With a grunt, the Nara was gone.

Sakura sank in her chair in exhaustion. Too many things were going on in her life right now. At least the business with Shikamaru was a simple one. She gathered information about the dojutsu and gave it to Shikamaru so he can somehow devise a plan to counteract Sasuke's impending blindness. It was a real shame that it had to be technically against the law because she didn't get official permission to do so. She had a funny feeling that some Elders would be against attempting to help a village traitor.

Not that Shikamaru was thrilled about helping someone who broke Naruto's heart over and over again in the platonic sense.

 _Although Sasuke was Naruto's first kiss._

With an amused smile, Sakura started work.


	3. Discombobulated

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really motivated me to write. Thank you thank you.**

 **If there's a scene that you would like, don't hesitate to ask about it.**

* * *

"And how does he make you feel?"

"Confused, maybe even discombobulated."

"Why?"

Sakura let out a long breath, perhaps hoping to exhale her confusion with it. "Because he's Sasuke."

The therapist gave a soothing smile. "It sounds like you two have a long history."

"Long horrific history. I just feel so… I don't know what to feel."

"I think listing those emotions might help you clear your mind." She suggested.

With an inhale of a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "I feel murderous because he has hurt so many of my friends. I feel annoyed that he turned up to my house when he was high. I feel annoyed that I felt some kind of thrill that he chose _my house_ over Naruto's. I miss him, I want to say hi and hear about his adventures."

"And?" She prompted.

Sakura looked at the floor, trying to form her thoughts into exact words. After a short while, she muttered out, "I feel scared of my own feelings towards him."

"Of how you still love him."

It was so odd to hear that fact in the open. A dirty open secret of hers said so nonchalantly. It made her feel even more disgusted with herself.

"Yes." She whispered.

The therapist leant forward, her chair creaking. "It is perfectly normal to still love him, Sakura. Your ability to see the good in others is very noble."

"He tried to kill me, my friends, and was the catalyst in Neji's death. He attempted to destroy Konoha after being a missing-nin and wasting our resources. I'm not seeing the good in him, I'm seeing his _past self_ and pretending that this _traitor_ is still the same Sasuke."

"It is perfectly understandable that you see him that way. The important thing is that you have realised your true feelings."

"So now what do I do?"

The therapist shifted in her chair, her lips pursed, displaying concentration. "It would seem fit to distance yourself from Sasuke until you are clear of your emotions."

"I'm trying that. It's been working fine until he actually _turned up_ on my doorsteps."

"Yes, yes, of course. Does the idea of talking to him appeal to you?"

 _No._ The idea of talking to him brought a wave of uncertainty and panic to her. But not so much that she couldn't breathe. "It doesn't appeal but I can handle it."

"I would suggest asking him for space and taking things easy for the next few days."

A moment of silence bridged while Sakura contemplated more on the issue. "Maybe I care too much." She blurted out. "Sasuke's just _a boy._ I don't know why he's affecting me this much."

"You are handling this situation incredibly well, Sakura. Coming to see me reflects that."

Sakura sighed. If she was perfectly honest, Sakura was at her " _fuck this"_ point. She was ready to just to beat the living shit out of this annoyance of Uchiha so the mere thought of him didn't shake her to the core with betrayal, contempt, love and confusion.

She glanced at the clock, and indeed, her appointment was up.

"I'll talk to him." She said, more to herself than to the therapist.

The therapist nodded encouragingly. "Remain calm." She advised finally.

Sakura nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

"Ah…" Naruto gave a hopeful smile, beads of sweat forming at the obvious tension in the room.

"It's good to have Team 7 reunite again!" He exclaimed with typical Naruto vigour but the silence that followed dampened the enthusiasm.

Sakura cleared her throat. "You said this mission was one of _absolute importance._ Want to explain?"

"Gaara wanted you to come since you can do all the medic stuff and Sasuke was needed because of diplomatic reasons. Suna is basically hiring him out." He said helpfully.

The dark broody male was standing with the normal blank look on his face, probably hiding his horrific raging hangover. Sakura felt _much better_ about standing next to him now, after the therapy session.

Naruto fidgeted nervously. "I know that - um, you guys haven't, um, made up yet? But this mission is important."

" _Haven't made up yet?"_ Sakura repeated in an incredulous manner. "Really, Naruto?"

Sakura sighed. It seemed like her "asking for space" tactic was flying out of the window; which wasn't necessarily bad.

"Is anyone else joining the mission?" Sasuke spoke up. His voice seemed nonchalant and relaxed as if nothing happened between Sasuke and Sakura.

"It's not a hostile mission so we don't really want to expand resources. Sakura gone means people need to pick up a lot of paperwork and administration work. Shika says you two are more than enough yesterday."

"Shika knew about this?" Sakura questioned. That explained why he was interested in Sakura's relationship with Sasuke because it might affect the mission. Shikamaru wasn't the one to normally care about other people's relations. Or normally care about anything in general.

Naruto nodded, "And this mission involves _the eye matter_ which is why only you two can go. _"_ He said with a smile. "Isn't it so cool to have a secret?" He beamed.

"About my Sharingan?"

"Gaara is letting us study Suna's dojutsu? That's… a deep level of trust." Sakura commented. Although studying other's dojutsu would aid tremendously in salvaging Sasuke's eyesight and Sharingan, letting a foreign village gather this much intel about their soldiers, their strengths and weakness was almost baffling. "There's no way that their council allowed that."

Sasuke turned to face her, "Which is why you're going under the guise of doing "Medical Stuff" as dobe phrases it."

Sakura frowned. "Are you sure you want to risk this level of subterfuge?" Although Naruto was a Hokage, he wasn't allowed to authorise something that the council didn't pass. If someone found about this, they could potentially blackmail him using treason as a crime sentence. As much as Sakura wanted the intel, she also didn't want to do anything that could diminish Naruto's dream career.

Instead of explaining it, he wordlessly passed the mission scroll to Sasuke.

"I see." He said after few moments of reading through. "This is why you signed me up to be an ANBU."

Sasuke passed the scroll to Sakura, and Sakura read through. The scroll explained that this mission was ANBU clearance and their basic objectives.

 _I get it._ Although the council could dictate some ANBU movements, ultimately, they receive missions from their Kage - in this case, Naruto. So technically, Naruto put this mission under intel gathering, deploying Sasuke and Sakura without the council knowing and meeting the opposition. Sakura was already an experienced ANBU and was certified to take newbies on the field- Sasuke.

"Shikamaru did his work."

There was nothing legally wrong with this, but it was clear what was going on. It was a little bit of a big _fuck you_ to the council in a political sense, but nothing that could get Naruto in serious trouble.

"A true Hokage, going against the council's wishes," Sasuke remarked. "When are we leaving?"

"Gaara's expecting you by the end of this week. Since today is Wednesday, probably like, tomorrow or day after."

It unsettled Sakura to see how widely Naruto was smiling so happily. Just the fact that his two best friends were standing in front of him right now was probably a huge kick of endorphins to him.

"Tomorrow suits me."

Sakura shrugged. "Sure."

"Ah- I, um, you guys should try to spar to feel each other's styles in case you get in combat." Naruto tried to comment helpfully and innocently.

To Sakura's disbelief, the lone wolf Sasuke nodded at that statement. "When are you free?"

"Now?" Sakura replied off guarded. The person who insists on travelling alone and rejecting her company on _two_ occasions was now willing to spar with her for a non-hostile mission.

Surely, she was dreaming.

Or many Sasuke wanted to talk.

Surely, the world was ending; and if it wasn't, perhaps it would be easier to end herself.

 _Woe, thy name is Sakura!_

Sakura found the number of dramatic antics she was displaying quite funny, it made her feel like she was twelve again.

But this Sakura was different. This Sakura was mature. This Sakura realised she was overcomplicated and was being dramatic about this.

Mature Sakura, however, still felt uncomfortable at the shining eyes of Uzumaki Naruto staring at her. He looked full of hope and just brimming with his overflowing cheerfulness. Although being a Hokage was changing him to be quieter, mature, just generally calmer; moments like this, he looked young again.

"Can I watch? Please please please?"

Sasuke stayed silent, thus Sakura guessed that it was up to her to decide. "I guess? I assume it's going to be team building, not actual _spars._ "

"It will be hard to hold back and leave you unharmed if it was an actual spar."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I think _I_ would be the one holding back." She replied with jest but with a degree of seriousness. Although Sasuke was immensely and mind-blowingly powerful, it didn't mean that he would need to hold back in order to not hurt her. She was capable enough to rupture some organs and maybe take a leg.

It was actually somewhat insulting that Sasuke would think that. Even after those times where they fought, it seemed like Sasuke still thought of Sakura as quite weaker than him.

Maybe this was the chance to punch that thought away.

"Yeah, Teme. Sakura can still kick your ass."

There was a blank look on Sasuke's face but Sakura was pretty sure that he was disbelieving of Naruto's claim.

A praise whore inside of her seem to suddenly rear its ugly head, and Sakura realised that she wanted to punch Sasuke's face in and make him acknowledge her. She wanted to him to stare at her with shock on his face.

She knew she was being petty but getting approval from one of the most powerful ninjas she knew seemed pretty validating to her existence. Especially to someone who she looked up to for the entirety of her adult life.

And Sakura was strong now, she can make him quite literally _look up_ to her.

With that line of thought, they arrived at the training ground. The walk was quite terse, Sakura and Naruto bantering normally with Sasuke occasionally grunting comments in between. The whole while, she tried to think of strategies that would work against this overpowered man.

She doubted that he would go all out, Sasuke vastly underestimated her. It wasn't one of condescending sense and so, Sakura didn't blame him. His image of her was probably abysmal, someone attempting to cling onto him.

She was ready to prove herself.

 _I should set my objective clear._ There was low chance that she would actually get him to yield. So roughing him up and just displaying her skills was her goal.

Genjutsu was out of the equation, ninjutsu vs ninjutsu would be utterly stupid, so her proficiency in Shurikenjutsu, medic, taijutsu would be the best to demonstrate.

She had no doubts that he would try to be more passive so she had to drag him out to be aggressive. A thin smile passed her as she thought of Shurikenjutsu. Itachi was highly praised for Shurikenjutsu and she's seen how Sasuke's style changed to more aggressive when battling Shurikenjutsu. Whether it was because it hurt him to think about his brother or his lingering hatred; it was something that Sakura would use to her advantage.

Or maybe going in hard while he was passive was the better tactic? Making use of the fact that he underestimated her and definitely, wouldn't do anything to hurt her. While Sakura would be coming with intent to hurt, Sasuke would be defending with intent to basically humour her.

As Kakashi-sensei said, _Intent to Kill._

"I'll make sure that Sakura won't rip your body apart!" Naruto supplied happily.

As they took position, her heart seemed to pound out of her chest from _excitement._ She knew she could do this.

Sakura shifted into her taijutsu stance. However unlikely it was for Sasuke to make the first move, she had to be prepared.

"Ready" Naruto called.

She fastened her eyes towards the sword. From studying his style, she knew Sasuke was most likely to start with a kenjutsu

Her move had to be something unexpected, something that showed that she wasn't a one-trick medic pony.

"Go!"

As soon as the word was uttered, Sakura bolted off the ground with super strength, launching herself to Sasuke.

She watched as Sasuke slid his sword out and calmly brought up in a horizontal direction to block her.

Sakura reached into her kunai pouch to grab an array of kunai. _Set up._

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised she wasn't going to do a taijutsu move- her speciality but a Shurikenjutsu move. But of course, it was too late to make distance and wimp out and avoid safely.

 _Left, right, centre, left, right, down._ Sakura hurled the weaponry randomly but with precision, adding boosted chakra strength onto it. She put all of her feelings behind her moves, channelling her emotions to add deadliness.

As expected, Sasuke avoided them with ease even without his Sharingan activated. He didn't make any attacking moves of his own but merely raised his sword a few times to bounce off the kunai.

The kunai clanged and bounced off with furious speed, making Naruto leap away from deadly oncoming missiles.

While raining down weapons, Sakura eyed the substitution worthy log in the back of the forest- and the plan was set.

"Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu" A swirl of paper tags drifted in an arc, ensuring that the only place that Sasuke would back to was towards the log.

With a smile, Sakura launched a kunai, seemingly part of the raining weapons, but in reality hitting the paper tag.

One tag exploded, and just like dominos, all the tags exploded in sequence in blazing glory. Even though Sakura leapt away early from the blast, the heat still prickled her skin.

She didn't need to check if Sasuke was hurt, she knew he wasn't. Just like she knew Sasuke wouldn't activate his Sharingan to see through the leftover explosion smoke screen that she created.

The sound of chakra brushing against the floor was the only warning that Sakura got and she immediately raised her fists to protect herself in time of Sasuke's sword.

From there, they fell into the comfortable engagement of taijutsu. Sakura used her exploding fists to slowly inch Sasuke into the position she wanted, just next to the substitution worthy log while Sasuke tried to pry her opening to make her yield.

"I hope you don't get _too_ mad when I shatter your sword into pieces," Sakura said while using her leg to slam down the sword. With fluid grace, Sasuke flipped away.

"I doubt that, Sakura." He drawled with a… sense of humour.

Sakura smiled while smashing the floor below them in a spectacular fashion with a little excessive strength just to show her prowess. The earth bellowed in protest but crumbled, leaving it unturned.

"I don't doubt it, Sasuke." She refuted back over the crater.

The slightly flabbergasted look that broke through the blank mask of Sasuke filled her with an odd sense of joy, smugness. _Not some weak girl, am I?_

"Sakuraaaaa someone's going to have to clean that!" Naruto whined while dodging the flying debris, looking at the wounded floor.

As she blocked Sasuke's sword, Sakura started to feel almost _kiddyed._ Sasuke wasn't using any of his powerful jutsu, he was merely combatting her attack with his sword. That was infuriating. It was condescending.

Well, she had to change that, didn't she?

She brought her hands down to a deadly punch and as Sasuke dodged, she let out a slightly feral smile. With deep focus, she clawed herself with chakra scalpels, extending her reach.

Before Sasuke really realised, her scalpels tore through his side, leaving a heavy graze.

Sakura heard a surprised gasp from Sasuke and knew that the kiddy gloves were coming off.

He immediately leapt away from her while holding his bleeding side with his left hand. His eyes bored into her, and his brows furrowed.

"I'll heal it for you afterwards." She said with somewhat smugness.

Without any words, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The single red eye blazed with familiarity and seem to eerily follow her.

Sakura threw various shurikens at him, all attached with exploding tags. While throwing, she made sure to corner him into the place she wanted.

Of course, with the Sharingan, Sasuke just merely avoided with an absolute lack of effort and with elegance.

As the shurikens hit the floor, they all started to explode in a display of fireballs. Without waiting for them to subside, she dived in with chakra scalpels for another round of taijutsu

The implosion of chakra rang pleasantly as Sakura switched from just using her monster strength fists to chakra scalpels, making it hard for him to judge counter attacks- which meant that his best defence will be to attack.

Sakura burned through her taijutsu moves, waiting for the right moment.

And that moment arrived when Sasuke swung his sword in a wide arc, backing Sakura away for few seconds, presumably to use a ninjutsu.

"Substitution!" Sakura yelled triumphantly; and switched places with the log that she succeeded backing Sasuke into.

In the split second, she travelled right next to the Uchiha and grabbed a handful of weapons.

The fog from substitution was obscuring her vision but she could sense chakra enough to make sure the weapons or her chakra scalpels would hit where it hurt.

Her muscle clenced and her hands moved in deadly motion.

"Draw!" Naruto yelled out, snapping her out of the combat.

Sakura, ready to inflict pain stopped in mid air, and Sasuke, ready to defend also stopped.

The fog cleared and Sakura looked at the male standing with his sword in deflecting mode.

The adrenaline started to fade in her, leaving her with a sense of accomplishment and happiness.

The tension of the fight subsided and they straightened their posture. Sakura cheekily grinned at him.

"I wouldn't have been able to dodge all of the kunai." He admitted.

Sakura shrugged. "We wouldn't be here if you didn't underestimate me." That was the truest statement of all. If Sasuke had used his Susanoo, she would lose this fight in a second. It's because Sasuke decided to amuse her, she could go this far. There was no question of who would've won; it would've been Sasuke. Even if he underestimated her, the moment she got close, he could just Chidori her if he really wished.

Naruto bounced over. "Sakura beeeeat you." The blond's smile stretched widely in the ironic bad sportsmanship way.

"I wouldn't say beat but I would've left some nasty scars." She frowned at how uncomfortable Sasuke was standing with the wound leaving a pool of red. "Do you want me to heal that?"

Sasuke nodded while walking towards her. "I would've been able to avoid injury to any major functions but because of the cut," he pointed to his ripped side, "I wouldn't be able to avoid well."

She felt comfortable with this, talking about sparring and giving feedback was something she was used to. Coupled with her intellectual and analytical skills, she knew she was good at giving feedback.

"I didn't know you used chakra scalpels during fights. I thought you used them while healing." Naruto directed to her.

As Sasuke stripped in front of her to give better access to his cut, Sakura pointedly looked away and looked at Naruto to answer his question. "I usually don't. My strength is usually enough to cover me."

With steady hands, Sakura took out her disinfectant wipes that lived in her kunai pouch. While gently applying numbing chakra, she wiped away the blood in order to assess the proper damage.

The wound didn't reach through any organs, but it was deep enough for the skin to flap around. The blood leaked profusely, dampening his clothes. "This must've hurt," Sakura commented idly and she started to apply her healing chakra.

Naruto peered over. "Wow, Sakura, you did not go easy on him." He said while poking Sasuke slightly on his ribcage.

Sasuke scowled and swatted Naruto's hand away. Sakura concentrated on her healing affairs. As her hands brushed against his torso, she tried not to let her mind fall into anywhere near platonic. The skin felt rough, riddled with white scar marks or patches of poison and burn marks. Sakura made sure that her attack wouldn't leave another mark. That would be a crime against _this_ body.

 _Stop._ Sakura told herself as her mind started derailing.

The wound tended and mended itself and Sasuke seemed to stare with fascination. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone heal from inside."

The skin regrew at super speed, growing more superficial. "People usually heal the skin so there is no blood loss, then the hospital work on the internal damage." She answered. As Sasuke inquired, Sakura felt acknowledged. It was undoubtedly pretty petty, but she felt like Sasuke now understood that she wasn't incompetent. He now understood that she worked hard to get here, a level of maturity and skill.

"She's amazing." Naruto beamed with pride. She smiled at him, the sunny ray of his sunshine always left a fuzzy feeling in her heart.

Finally, the skin mended over, leaving no trace of her attacks. She felt proud looking at how Sasuke hesitantly tested by poking her wound and nodding imperceptibly in approval.

"Would you like to like to have lunch and discuss?" Sasuke asked with perfect friendliness and calmness.

Naruto let out a choked squeal of happiness, "You bet I do! Where should we go? Ramen? Let's go eat ramen!" he started rambling on.

Sakura stood slightly shocked. _Sasuke asking for lunch._ That gesture was just so _not_ Sasuke. Inviting socialisation, inviting talking- that was not the Sasuke she knew.

And that filled her with an overwhelming amount of happiness.

It's like she saw Sasuke in a new light, this was new and improved Sasuke, not the bloodthirsty wildly revenge crazed Sasuke. This is not enemy Sasuke, this is potential friend Sasuke. This was Sasuke she didn't feel guilty about spending time with, being friends with and

Loving.

Sakura let out a smile, the one that almost matched Naruto's intensity. "Of course, I'll love to have lunch with my two boys."

* * *

 **In this chapter, Sasuke sees new Sakura and Sakura sees new Sasuke.**

 **I really think that is the most essential part of this pairing. Sasuke needs to see Sakura as the mature strong person, and Sakura needs to see Sasuke as someone she can really trust. I think? Maybe I'm getting pretentious.**

 **Also, people are probably thinking "discuss the fact that Sasuke turned up to the house high?! why are you not doing this?!" It's because that scenario is actually based on my real experience and truthfully, it took a long three days before I brought up the matter in awkward hesitance. I'm just trying to show how messy even bare minimum relationships can get.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review! What would you like to see more? Any pairings?**


	4. Content

This was perhaps not what she expected, but nevertheless, it was okay. Maybe.

Naruto was caught by Shizune and dragged back to his office to complete rest of his paper work, which meant that Sasuke and Sakura was sitting at Ichimaru ramen by themselves.

"This brings back memories." Sakura awkwardly said, trying to start conversation. She was hyper aware of all the noises in the restaurant, the creaking of chairs, murmuring of people, and the stares.

People's eyes followed them in curiosity. Curious of Sasuke and curious of their interaction together. It felt uncomfortable and unnerving; she wondered if Sasuke had to deal with this level of attention everyday.

Sasuke grunted back in response, which was honestly more than Sakura expected. She let out a soft laugh. "Your small talk skill hasn't increased." She mildly joked, while signaling to order.

Teuchi appeared from the counter with his normal welcoming demeanor. "Hello, Sakura, how's your day been? Is that Sasuke that I see? Oh wow, it's been a long time." The man let out a hearty chuckle. "You were so little when I first saw you!"

Sakura smiled back. "My day's been good, thank you for asking. Yes, this is Sasuke, it's been a long time." She said while gesturing the black haired male.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

Teuchi seem to overlook Sasuke's partial silence. "Welcome to best ramen shop in Konoha." He exclaimed. "Our pork ramen is famously delicious."

"Well, then one pork ramen for me. What do you want Sasuke?"

"Pork ramen."

"Two pork ramen for us, and dumplings." Sakura ordered.

Teuchi scribbled the order down on his notepad. "Coming right up!" he said and left.

Sakura and Sasuke sat staring at each other.

Sakura fidgeted, not sure what to do. "Uh, so how was your journey?" _that you refused to have me as company?_

"It was very insightful. I've learnt new things about myself and built myself to be a better person." Sasuke replied with such heartfelt sincerity that shocked Sakura. His gaze was solely on her and Sakura wondered when was the last time she had Sasuke's whole attention.

Probably never.

When they were younger, Sasuke's thoughts were dominated by revenge. As they got older, Sasuke's attention was always split with the fights.

Sakura sighed. It felt like their conversation was going around in circles, probably because they were avoiding the matter of contention. "So, yesterday." She tried to prompt.

"I apologise." Sasuke rushed out to say. His face turned immediately blank.

The suddenly change in demeanor was surprising. It looked like Sasuke was guilty, or maybe even embarrassed.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure… you're okay." She finished lamely. Questions such as " _why the fuck were you high"_ to " _Why at my house?"_ all lingered in her mouth, but sitting in front of the Uchiha who looked so dearly uncomfortable, she didn't have the heart to ask those questions. She didn't want to interrogate him with all these question and bombard him. She wanted to be his friend, to give his space.

The seat might have been comprised of needles because that's how it felt. She wanted to bolt out of here, not be confronted by this awkward social situation.

"Your concern is noted but I am fine." He answered.

 _Bullshit._ Sakura wanted to call out. Although her medical expertise was more toward the physical side, working at the hospital, she could call out brave fronts no matter how stoic the person is. Without even meeting Sasuke, knowing about his rocky childhood and adolescence hinted her that this man was _not okay._

Sakura knew that she was about to give into her mother hen tendencies, but she didn't care and stared at him with a look she was fully aware that was intimidating. Naruto called it 'medic stare' the one that didn't have room for any arguments. Sasuke met her look with the familiar emotionless look. "When's the last time you've been to therapy?"

If silence could kill, everyone in the shop would've been dead. The stretch of silence was so incredibly uncomfortable, Sakura wanted to ram her head against the table for bringing such matter up. _Of course,_ it was a private affair that Sasuke didn't really want to talk about. She just _had_ to voice her concerns didn't she?

But going to therapy was a normal part of ninja life; it was an essential part of ninja life. Killing people everyday while not developing immense PTSD and paranoia was a pretty important thing to achieve if one wanted to be in the field for a long time.

"It's... been a while." He said. His body language was shut off, his eyes fastened on his slightly clenched fist.

Sakura wanted to rewind time so this awkward conversation wouldn't have come up but it was already too late and she was now committed. "You should go once in awhile. Do you want recommendations?"

She was trying dearly to pretend this flow of conversation was totally normal; that this wasn't getting too personal.

Sakura braced for a no, and racked her brain to come up with another conversation.

"That would be appreciated." Sasuke said.

Sakura froze for a miniscule of a second in surprise. In her mind, Sasuke was like Kakashi-sensei, stubborn and refusing to get treatment. For Sasuke to ask for recommendations was surprising.

 _I guess I'm learning about this new Sasuke._ The person in front of her wasn't the Sasuke she kept assuming to be. This was new. This was the not murderous and potential friend Sasuke. Good.

"Uh yeah, I'll give you tomorrow? When are you free?"

Sakura inwardly groaned realising that she's setting up a future date for them to meet up, to have another awkward conversation. _This sucks._

There was a moment when sparring where Sakura felt not so awkward towards Sasuke. She felt like a teammate just working on a spar. Sakura wished that moment would descend once again.

"Tomorrow at Uchiha compound. Perhaps we can spar." Sasuke said.

And to that, Sakura couldn't help but to give a wide happy smile. "Maybe you'll _actually_ fight with me, not toy me around." Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered Sasuke telling her that he wasn't staying in the Uchiha compound but she dismissed it as a drunken mumble.

"I apologise. It seems I've vastly underestimated your capabilities."

Sakura laughed as a warm glow fuzzed inside her. Sasuke was acknowledging her strength, and what she worked for the achieve. She felt oddly validated but at the same time, slightly embarrassed that Sasuke was praising him.

"I'm definitely not a thirteen year old anymore." She joked.

Sasuke looked at her, long and hard. "It seems so."

(Line break)

The moment she arrived, she left the contact number for her therapist and they sparred

It was an unspoken agreement to attempt to kill each other and of course, Sakura lost. It wasn't a humiliating lost however, it was a constructive loss. Although Sasuke didn't bring out _all_ his skills, it was clear that there was clearly effort going into fighting her.

And with that, they retreated back to the living room with Sakura healing his injuries.

She put the green healing glow against the nasty purple joint. "Sorry. This looks like it hurts."

Sasuke's fingers twitched and winced as his fingers painfully spasmed. "Your strength accompanied with your speed makes you a very difficult opponent." He admitted.

Sakura watched as the fingers started to turn into normal colours. "I think everything about you makes you a difficult opponent, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a meek nod and leant back on the chair.

As she watched the male relax, Sakura took a cursory glance around the room.

It was an awfully spacey room with dead still silence lingering. The whole compound was like that; big, spacey, slight smell of blood but most importantly, empty.

"Don't you get lonely?" Sakura blurted out without a second thought. She wasn't sure what prompted her to ask such personal and awkward question. Maybe it was the semblance of old friendship, maybe it was the spar; whatever it was, she felt closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes opened in surprise and the red eye seemed to stare directly into her.

Just about when she was kicking herself for asking the question, Sasuke answered. "Sometimes."

Instead of looking flabbergasted at the honesty of the response, Sakura just smiled back. "I'll come often."

She looked down to see Sasuke's finger resembling a normal size. "All done! Now let me heal that fracture rib."

Sasuke didn't resist once as he wordlessly pulled his shirt off.

Somehow, Sakura ignored the sight in front of her and focused on healing. The ugly red that contrasted to the pale skin started to ease down.

"Have you employed any housekeepers?" She asked, making small talk.

"No, however, it does sound sensible."

Sakura had no doubts that the Uchiha could afford a housekeeper but was too used to the life on a run to remember such luxury.

"You should probably buy new tatami mats and do some spring cleaning." Sakura recommended.

He frowned. "I believe it is still winter."

Sasuke's frown reminded her his twisted form a smile. For few seconds, she was back in war, standing across Sasuke, reading to kill him. She could see his twisted frown and sneers and it brought a haunting chill down her spine.

Sakura steeled herself and recovered quickly. "It's a figure of speech, Sasuke. My point still stands that this compound has gone too long without being properly cleaned." She argued while finishing up his healing.

Sasuke touched his healed spot somewhat gingerly. "Thank you, you are exceptionally skilled." He paused, presumably thinking of Sakura's proposition. "Perhaps I will fetch a Genin team to do so."

"That sounds good. Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up.

The male looked at her with tea halfway to his mouth, "Are we going at this _precise_ moment?" He asked almost in annoyance.

Sakura gave him a look. "If you didn't go now, I have a feeling you would procrastinate this until it's too late."

With a half hearted scowl that reminded her of the _genin_ Sasuke, he stood up with her. "I'm sensing that you're offering to fill in all the paperwork that is required to hire a team." He said with utmost innocence.

"Perhaps I'll ask Konohamaru's team to clean then. I hear their team is like an embodiment of Naruto and Konohamaru"

"What a horrific thought."

They walked to the Hokage tower together, and Sakura felt herself chattering away about unimportant things. Past battles, battle formation, flower arrangements, food, the new gossip- even if asked, Sakura wouldn't be able to recite all the things she talked about.

She felt comfortable.

It was nice.

Sasuke was much more engaging than how she remembered. Although it was short sentences, he replied back at her constant spring of conversation. It reminded her that Sasuke was a charismatic leader, but at the same time, just another human being.

"You are a great sparring partner." Sasuke said, cutting through a comfortable silence.

Sakura beamed at him. "Really? I'll spar with you anytime!" Sasuke was just intensely more strong than her- Sakura was a support after all- and challenged her to think of strategies that would overcome her general weakness compared to him.

Also, Sakura was finding it nice to spend time with Sasuke. His blunt honesty was refreshing. He gave earnest compliments that were mere stating of facts which brought her impossible joy.

"What schedule will suit you?" He asked.

And those words filled her heart. The fact that he didn't consider her disposable, weak but rather wanted to schedule a spar- she would be his recurring sparring partner was absolutely flattering.

She smiled, "Well, I have hospital duty from nine to five but I'm always on call for emergencies so my schedule is a little everywhere. On the weekends and after dinner?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sounds good." He paused, seeming to struggling for a while, but continued talking. "You're free to join me for dinner before sparring if you so wish." He said nonchalantly.

 _Oh christ my heart._

Sasuke Uchiha just invited her to have dinner with him whenever she wanted.

"Perhaps you can introduce me to new restaurants. I'm quite unfamiliar with the new Konoha after all."

Sakura could only describe Sasuke as brazenly friendly and that was so incredibly jarring.

But not bad.

It felt like she was needed and wanted which was something she had _never_ felt from Sasuke.

"Of course! You, uh, know where I live so drop by when you feel like it. If I'm not there, I'm in the hospital." Sakura shrugged. "You can just ask any nin and I'm sure they'll find me."

With a nod, Sasuke filled in the mission request- a mere D- Rank mission with the objective "Clean the Uchiha compound."

Even though Sakura tried her damn hardest to ignore, she could feel the stares people gave Sasuke- people saw him as a traitor and a threat still. Sakura felt the odd surge to protect Sasuke and tell people off.

And that caught her off guard.

It proved to her that Sakura didn't see Sasuke as a threat anymore, she subconsciously and consciously believed him to be a changed person.

She glanced to see the seemingly stoic figure signing paperwork. Those fingers hastily writing was unthinkably powerful but that didn't scare her.

Sasuke Uchiha felt human.

Perhaps even a teammate, comrade.


End file.
